


Horror and Candy

by menherariddle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menherariddle/pseuds/menherariddle
Summary: Idia dumped the bin of blu-rays and dvds onto the bed in front of them. Riddle stared in awe at the sheer amount. His eyes wandered the covers, noticing the amount of variety. Supernatural thrillers, violent slashers, suspenseful mysteries, raunchy eroguro nansensu… he was almost surprised how surprised he was at the hikikomori next to him having such a collection.Tags to be updated when I'm not on mobile, this is an idirid fic
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Idia Shroud
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Horror and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this weeks ago like a week before Halloween.

As the cool November evening faded to a close, Riddle sat perched on the corner of the bed of an unlikely friend he had become rather close to in the festivities of the past week.

Horror movies had always fascinated him, being a genre of film he was not allowed to view growing up. He wanted to know people would want to watch something meant to scare them.

Later in life he learned the joy of horror, the thrill of being scared. From gorey slasher novels to psychological horror filled mysteries, horror became one of his favorite genres of literature. However, he still had yet to get into horror content in other mediums, but the Ignihyde dorm's Halloween display did catch his interest. And of course Idia was ecstatic to show him Pumpkin Hollow. The two quickly became much closer than they thought they'd ever be watching a few films and talking about their respective horror interests. Idia was eager to show the short redhead all the horror movies, anime, manga and games that seemed like something he'd enjoy. And soon, they had a friday night movie marathon planned while Ortho was sent off to hang out with Ace, Deuce and the ramshackle dorm residents.

... 

Idia dumped the bin of blu-rays and dvds onto the bed in front of them. Riddle stared in awe at the sheer amount. His eyes wandered the covers, noticing the amount of variety. Supernatural thrillers, violent slashers, suspenseful mysteries, raunchy eroguro nansensu… he was almost surprised how surprised he was at the hikikomori next to him having such a collection.

As they started the first movie, a suspense thriller about a private investigator being hunted by the killer he was hired to catch, the two got comfortable rearranging the pillows and putting a bowl of leftover Halloween candy between them. Idia thought Riddle would enjoy this one, as it was a wonderful classic with a similar plot to a book he told him about that was disappointing, having really interesting ideas for the plot but horrible execution. 

Four movies in, they were snuggled up together watching an eroguro cult classic and as the film ended, they both felt like if they ever saw another piece of candy they'd puke as the bowl that once held candy was now full of nothing but wrappers and the plot of the film and its imagery was not the best thing to watch with stomach stuffed with candy.

At this point they switched from more obscure titles to the trope filled crowd pleasers that typically attract teenagers, couples who want an excuse to hold each other, and connoisseurs of the so bad it's good type of horror film, such as the blue haired hikikomori who now had the other on his lap. 

Idia excitedly pointed out every dumb trope of dumb teenagers doing stupid things that guarentee they will not survive to end of the film. "The rules of bad horror movies" he called it. Riddle made a mental note to remember them in case he somehow ended up becoming a character in one, so he could follow them to hopefully have a chance at surviving to at least the sequel. 

Wrapping his arms around Riddle, Idia felt this odd happiness at having the other there with him. He liked how close they were, he liked how he was practically nuzzling the other's hair as his own long blue flames of hair swallowed them like a blanket.

Three of these sorts of entertaining disasters in, as the credits rolled Idia picked up the next from the stack of them. 

"Oh, the Revenge of the Prom Queen! I forgot I had this one. This movie is absolutely fucking terrible, and it's amazing!"

"How many of the rules of bad horror movies broken?"

"Literally all of them! I swear no one in this film and no one who worked on it has a functioning brain cell."

As the film started, Riddle leaned back into Idia. It was then he realized how close they were physically, sitting in the other's lap with his arms wrapped around him. He gazed up at Idia's face. Maybe it was the lighting of the dimly lit room, maybe it was all the sugar from the candy rotting his brain rather than his teeth and gut, maybe it was just him being tired and not thinking straight, maybe this is just what happens when two lonely teenagers spend a night together, or maybe there was something more romantic about sitting on the lap of a sarcastic hikikomori watching bad horror movies on his bed in his room that was just as much of a chaotic mess as the films than you would expect it to be, but he felt certain feelings that had been sitting in the back of his heart bubbling up to the surface.

He had no idea what had gotten into him as he twisted around in Idia's arms and placed a kiss on his jawbone. 

Idia, being caught off guard by this, looked down just to be caught off guard again as Riddle pulled him into a passionate kiss on the lips.

Idia closed his eyes as the two practically melted together. As they kissed, they only parted for air for a second before going back into it. 

As Riddle's tongue brushed over Idia's teeth, he realized how sharp they were for the first time. Teeth that could easily cut your tongue on. Teeth that could draw blood.

Idia could taste the candy Riddle had eaten earlier as his tongue slid around the other's, exploring every inch of his mouth. 

He slid a hand up under the other's shirt, his fingers crawling up his back. As Riddle felt that oddly cold, boney hand gently tickled his spine, he shivered. 

Neither one could fully tell if what they felt was love or just the result of loneliness and hormones. But one thing was for sure, they both felt like they had needed this.

Riddle felt like his heart was gonna burst in ecstasy. Idia felt a crazy mix of that same ecstasy and a worry about whether or not the other was enjoying it just as much.

After their mouths parted again for air, Idia moved on to planting kisses along Riddle's neck, and Riddle did the same. Riddle nibbled and sucked on Idia's neck leaving hickeys. Idia left small bite marks among the mess of hickeys he created on Riddle's neck. 

Riddle's fingers tangled in Idia's hair as they met lips again. 

They both felt the warmth welling up in their stomachs increase with each other's touch. Riddle then felt something press against his stomach between the two of them. His face would have gotten redder if it could when he realized what it was, and realized that he was just as aroused as the other. 

The two continued on, enjoying every second of it. A part of them wanted this to continue on forever, in their warm embrace, feeling the other's loving touch, hearing the other's sounds, feeling the other's soft skin. It felt like they couldn't get enough of each other. 

Suddenly, Riddle pulled back from the kiss, practically jumping off Idia's lap and whipped his head back to screen playing the movie, having been startled by screams. The killer had slashed up two slightly drunk teens who were making love. Idia, shocked by him pulling away so suddenly, looked at him to see what was wrong and followed his eyes to the screen.

"Rule 3 of bad horror films; only virgins survive to the end of the film."

The two awkwardly looked at each other.

"Guess it's good we didn't take things farther from there. If there was a killer here we'd be some of the first to die!"

Idia's awkward attempt at humor to break the awkward tension had failed, and it seemed to only make things more awkward.

The two sat in an awkward silence, not looking at each other or the screen. Until Idia made an attempt to break the silence.

"Uuuhhhhhh… about that kiss… uhhh… this is awkward… that was… uhhh… my first time doing anything that intimate with someone. I had never even kissed someone on the cheek or something before. Sorry if it sucked. I don't know what came over me when you kissed me…"

"It's fine. It was my first kiss too, and I liked it. It was wonderful. And besides, I was the one who started it. You have no need to apologise."

The awkward silence returned, but this time they sat looking over at the other's hands, wanting to look at the other but daring to look at them in the face.

Riddle felt bad about ending things so abruptly. Idia worried that he might have ruined his chances at ever being friends with him again.

Again, Idia tried to break awkward silence.

"I… uuuhhh… didn't even know you liked guys too until tonight."

"I didn't know you did either. But I'm glad that you do."

Riddle reached out and grabbed Idia's hand. Idia finally looked him in the eyes again before replying.

"Hey… uhhh… what are we now? Like, awkward friends? Friends with benefits? Lovers? Uuhhh… I don't wanna rush things as that could end badly, but…"

Riddle replied by lifting Idia's hand up to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss.

"Boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends."

…

When morning came, Ortho quietly opened the door to the room he shared with his brother. He had to stop himself from giggling when he saw the sight he walked in on. His brother and the redhead were asleep snuggled up in each other's arms. It was quite a cute sight, and they looked so happy and peaceful together. Ortho was happy his brother seemed to be enjoying Riddle's company. He quietly closed the door and left to let them sleep in peace, planning on asking his brother how things went later when he was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship I think others should ship it too


End file.
